A Ghost King's Secret
by Jay'sGirl123
Summary: Annabeth Jackson's fourth hour Greek Studies students are just normal students... or are they? Join the adventure with a classroom of demigods, the Jackson's toddler daughter, and one unexpected hero facing monsters, gods, and one massive secret that just may end Camp Half-Blood for good. P.S. This does not include the Heroes of Olympus series. Rated T for minor violence. R&R!
1. Greek Studies

**Jay'sGirl123: Hello? Hello? Is this thing on? HELLO?!**

**Percy: *Holding his ears* It's on.**

**Jay'sGirl123: Oh, yay! **

**Annabeth: *Clears throat* Disclaimer, Jay. **

**Jay'sGirl123: OH! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! But I do own my lovely created characters, Tarni Fahl, Kip Hadix, Hale Jacobi, Leon GaDicoin, Nathanael Faggs, and Kristina Kerr. Bye now! Please enjoy my story!**

**...**

"Fifteen minutes of reading," Mrs. Annabeth Chase Jackson announced to her eleventh grade Greek Studies students one warm spring afternoon. "And then we'll move on to our lesson."

Monday afternoons, just after lunch, at precisely one o' clock, Mrs. Jackson arrives from her lunch break to teach Greek Studies to Manhattan's eleventh grade students. Mrs. Jackson was already an excellent architect, but she'd also always enjoyed teaching as a part-time job on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays; her off days.

At least, that was what Tarni Fahl had heard.

Mrs. Jackson swept her gaze over the classroom, taking in the details with disapproval as her fourth period class fumbled with their book bags, a few students accidently spilling the bag's contents onto the coal colored carpet. A few boys goofed off and slapped each other with a few two-inch-thick books before settling down under Mrs. Jackson's warning glare.

Tarni suppressed a giggle, sitting back in her chair and holding her book up to her nose. She squinted, trying to decide whether the 's' was a 'z' or whether it was really just an 's'. That's always the problem with being dyslexic; she couldn't read a thing. She brought the book back to her desk and sat back as far away from the page as she could, thinking if she could put enough distance between her and the page, she might work something out. No such luck. She stared long and hard at the page, but it all looked like tangled spaghetti.

Defeated by the words that floated all over the page, she closed her book and rested her chin on her desk, eyeing blankly the text carved into the desktop; 'KK + NDA = LUV'.

Tarni never succeeded in guessing who 'KK' or 'NDA' was, but it was entertaining to imagine what 'NDA' or 'KK' looked like. Since the initials 'KK' reminded her of Kristina Kerr (coincidence?), she'd always thought of 'KK' as the skinny, bratty, blond braided cheerleader Kristina was. As for 'NDA', though, Tarni thought different. 'N' was the nickname of the curly red haired boy, Nathanael Faggs, so she'd always seen him as some red-haired kid in a blue jacket, and he was probably a hottie, considering boy-crazy Kristina was the first person that popped into mind whenever she thought of 'KK'.

Tarni uncapped her color pen, pressed on the orange ink spring and began to draw on a piece of lined paper in her class binder. She created smooth, curved lines white the orange ink until she had two heads with necks and four hands floating just two inches down from the necks. Tarni next clicked the pink ink and drew a cheerleading outfit, giving it finishing touches with flecks of red here and there. She colored, lightly, the cheerleader's leggings and pink slippers. She continued with a blue sweatshirt for the other head, and black jeans and red shoes, all the while shading it with black lines to and fro. Finally, Tarni sat back to admire her almost, but not quite finished artwork. Just the faces to go. Tarni could never get the face quite right, but it was worth a shot. She picked up her pen and was about to touch the ballpoint to the paper when;

"Are you going to share your artwork with the whole class, Ms. Fahl?"

Tarni swung her head to meet Mrs. Jackson's intimidating gray eyes. Nervous, Tarni searched the young woman's face for any signs of disapproval. Surprisingly, Tarni only found genuine curiosity, as if Mrs. Jackson didn't mind Tarni's sudden disinterest with reading, although Mrs. Jackson had clearly said to do so.

"You draw quite well, Ms. Fahl," Mrs. Jackson continued. "Maybe you'd like to show the class how well you've drawn?"

Courage building, and refusing to be humiliated, Tarni forced a cocky grin onto her face. "Why not? Of course I'll share, Mrs. Jackson."

Tarni ripped the doodle out of her binder and, trying not to move shakily with embarrassment, moved to the front of the classroom. She turned to face the whole class and held up her doodle with what she hoped looked like pride. "This was the first thing that came into mind when I saw the text, 'KK + NDA = LUV' carved into my desk. I wanted to draw what came into mind when I saw it, and I guess I got a little too absorbed in my work."

To Tarni's relief, no one was laughing. The class nodded with approval at her artwork and some even murmured a 'good job'.

Mrs. Jackson was smiling, gray eyes twinkling at Tarni's defiance toward humility. "Thank you, Ms. Fahl. That will do."

Tarni grinned from ear to ear before giving a little curtsy and heading back to her seat. She flopped down into her chair with relief and sloppily folded her doodle, shoving it into her binder's cover pocket.

"Now that you all seem to be finished with reading," Mrs. Jackson began as Tarni struggled to straighten the messy wrinkles in the tie that came with her school uniform. "Let's open our books to page four-hundred and twelve. The story of Athena and Arachne."

Tarni stifled a groan as she flipped through the pages of her Greek Studies textbook. A few seats across from her, to the right, one of her friends Hale Jacobi was already there, sitting straight with attention and hand in the air.

Mrs. Jackson noticed this when Tarni did. "Do you have something on your mind, Ms. Jacobi?"

Hale nodded. "Mrs. Jackson, I've read this story a hundred times, but I've never been able to tell how old Arachne was when Athena turned her into a spider. I know it a weird question, but it's been nagging me since I've first read it. Does the story mention it?"

"She was about seventeen," Mrs. Jackson answered, as if recalling it in memory. "Arachne, being skilled in the art of weaving, had challenged Athena to a weaving contest to see who could create the better tapestry." She was on a roll now. "Athena's design included the Greeks worshipping the gods, while Arachne's design included humiliating them. Athena, greatly angered by Arachne's insolence, transformed her into a spider, therefore the spider earning the scientific term, 'arachnid'. Those who have a great fear of spiders have 'arachnophobia', with the prefix of 'arachnid'. Arachnid is spelled 'A, R, A, C, H-"

A phone rang. Mrs. Jackson turned with surprise. She walked over to her desk in the corner and picked up a small, light pink cell phone. It was buzzing crazily.

"Excuse me," She apologized. "Please read the story of Arachne and Athena, pages four-hundred and twelve through four hundred and fourteen." She popped the phone open and held it to her ear. "Annabeth Jackson."

Tarni looked up. Mrs. Jackson was smiling as she listened to whoever was on the other line. "Percy! It's great to hear from you! What's going on?" Silence. "Oh, I'm just fine. How are the repairs of Hoover Dam?"

_Who's Percy?_ Tarni wondered._ Her brother? Her husband? Her friend? Some old client?_

"A surprise? Come on, Percy." Quiet. "What? Are you serious? Wow! I'll have to ask my boss, though, you know that." She grinned, as if the other line could see her do so. "No, you hang up. No, _you _hang up. Ha, ha. Bye, Percy."

She closed the phone only to see her whole class paying much more attention to her than to the story of Arachne and Athena. "What?"

It was Hale that spoke up. "So, who's Percy?" Hale grinned as if she were about to hear a bunch of juicy gossip.

"Percy is _Mr_. Jackson," Mrs. Jackson answered as if that solved everything. "Now, who can tell me the exact details of Arachne's tapestry?"

The class ignored her order, every student-mostly girls-turning to face their friend and chattering about _Mr_. Jackson.

"What does he look like?" "Probably really cute." "He must get paid a lot, working at Hoover Dam." "According to what Mrs. Jackson said, he's planning a surprise." "That's so sweet!"

"Mrs. Jackson," Kip Hadix, another of Tarni's friends, waved his hand. "Do you have any kids?"

"Um, yes." Mrs. Jackson replied, startled. "A toddler, Asphodel. She's around four. But I'm never around, so I always hire someone to look after her."

"Yep," A thin dark haired boy, Leon GaDicoin, mumbled from his seat just behind Tarni. "Babysitter."

Tarni turned around to face him. "What's you're problem?"

Leon looked flabbergasted. "Nothing! Nothing. Just saying."

Tarni rolled her eyes and turned to face the teacher again. Everyone was bombarding her with questions, and she was trying to answer each individually; "Yes, Percy's very handsome. No, he is not short. He is not 'black'. Would I be this thin if we were expecting another baby? Asphodel's not 'black' either. What is with you kids and 'black' people?"

Tarni was about to yell a question as well when Mrs. Jackson suddenly yelled _"We're going on a field trip!" _over the chattering of the noisy classroom.

Everyone's quiet attention was now on Mrs. Jackson.

"What?" Kip questioned.

"The surprise Percy wants to do for me cannot be on Tuesdays or Thursdays because of my work with architecture, so he wants to take me the day after tomorrow." Mrs. Jackson explained. "But since I'm teaching Greek Studies on that day, I'll either have to call in absent or take you all with me. Calling in absent is something I never do, so we're going on a field trip."

The bell was just loud enough to be heard over the cheering of the eleventh grade fourth period Greek Studies students.

...

**So, how is it so far? I don't mean to bug you with my Author's Notes, but I'm a first timer to FanFiction, so I'm desperate for criticism. Please tell me if I stray from the storyline, and enjoy my story! :D :D :D**


	2. Mr Jackson

Tarni happily squirmed in the blue seat of the tiny school bus. A whole day had separated her from her field trip, and it was the longest day she'd ever experienced. Each second had dragged on as if in slow motion. And now it was finally the day they'd go on a field trip to... where?

Hale, who had collapsed in the seat next to Tarni, fiddled with the hem of her dark red school uniform skirt as the eleventh grade Greek Studies students continued to pile onto the bus. They'd leave just before first period, and the best part was, according to Mrs. Jackson, they'd be back a little later than four o' clock. The only thing that puzzled Tarni was that no one told her where they were going. For all she knew, they were going to the airport to catch a plane to China.

"I don't know," Hale had scoffed as if someone had just asked her the capitol of Brazil when Tarni questioned her if she knew where they were going. "Ask Mr. Jackson. According to Mrs. Jackson, _he's_ driving because _she_ doesn't know either."

Hale turned and gave Kip a friendly grin as he passed their seat. Kip returned the smile and settled in the seat behind them, propped his long thin legs up on the rest of the seat, preventing anyone from sitting on it, and peeked over the back of the bench in front of him to chatter with Tarni and Hale. " Do you guys have any idea where-"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence before Hale and Tarni droned in unison; "No."

And then came the waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And, as a small change of subject, more waiting. Tarni had been excited and came early, but it soon dawned on her what a mistake that was. She'd never been more bored in her whole life. Even first period math had been more entertaining than staring intently at a dusty footprint on the back of the seat in front of her on a tiny bus.

She knew when Kip was bored when he absently pickpocketed the backpack of the girl that sat across from him. Of course no one noticed; he was a master at theft. He could slip the jacket off of someone's back without them even twitching.

Hale unconsciously applied coat after coat of cherry flavored lip gloss, eyes unfocused as she was staring off in her own little world. That was Hale; always self conscious about her appearance, always fixing her make-up like a pro even when not realizing it.

Tarni mainly just messed around with her color pen and drew on the back of her hand, mixing the red with the blue and debating on different shading techniques and new colors for future doodles. And then she was staring at the footprint on the back of the seat in front of her again, observing the outline and trying to figure out what kind of shoe it may have come from. And then she was just studying the back of someone's head, counting all the different shades of black in his hair.

And then, finally, she heard a man's voice echoing through a megaphone; "Testing. Testing. I hope this is all of you, kiddos, 'cause we're outta here!"

Tarni glanced up at who was talking and nearly fell over.

The man was very young, maybe in his early twenties. He had not too long black hair and bright, sea green eyes that displayed not only a contagious smile, but mischief and loads of humor. He was grinning like a madman, with all of his teeth snowy white. He was tan, but not too tan, and he was tall and very handsome. Tarni thought for just a split second that she had found a date before she noticed his arm around Mrs. Jackson.

Mrs. Jackson was also young and pretty, and they were a perfect couple, but Tarni was still a bit disappointed. Hale seemed to be quite unhappy as well, muttering that he wasn't her type anyway.

"Ready to go, kiddos?" Mr. Jackson's voice erupted through the megaphone again.

"Where are we going?" Tom Frandsen bellowed from the back of the bus. "No one told us where we're going!"

"That, my friend," Mr. Jackson replied with a smirk. "Is to be determined when we get there. It's a surprise for our lovely Mrs. Jackson here, so she'll be blindfolded and when you all see for yourselves where we are headed, don't utter a word. Right kiddos?"

"Did you understand any of that?" Hale muttered to Tarni while the rest of the bus heartily agreed. "I didn't get a word he said."

Suddenly the kid in front of Tarni and Hale turned to face them. The wild black mess of hair that framed his pale, white face flew with every motion he made and his black eyes glittered with irritation.

"Will you guys please just _shut up_?" Leon GaDicoin hissed in a harsh tone. "I've can't stand it when girls chatter all the time; it drives me nuts!"

"I'll shut up when you wear pink, Neon." Hale answered with a curled lip. To Tarni she whispered, "Pale emo freak."

"I'm not deaf, jerk." Leon growled. "And, by the way, it's _Leon_."

Tarni tried to give Leon an apologetic half smile, but Leon had already whipped around to face forward again in a stormy mood. So much for kindness.

When Tarni turned back to the front of the bus, Mr. Jackson was blindfolding their Greek Studies teacher with a dark blue bandana. She was smiling as if she was about to burst out laughing and she looked as excited and nervous as a child on her first roller coaster. She obviously couldn't wait to see was her husband had planned for her.

Mr. Jackson took her shoulders and led her to a bench. She sat down, still grinning as if she were insane. Mr. Jackson then took his megaphone and yelled. "Let's get this show on the road, kiddos!"

All of the students shrieked in agreement and cheered as if they didn't hit a loud enough ear-piercing tune the world would spin out of orbit and into a black hole or something. Tarni never felt more exhilarated than she did now, her teeth chattering with excitement as the bus pulled out of the parkway.

_Finally!_

...

**I really hope my sentence structure isn't too messed up with all those commas and stuff. I tend to make almost every sentence quite detailed, but I hope it's not too confusing. Please tell me if I've got something spelled wrong or if I've got a misuse of words, though I doubt it cuz I proofread my work, like, a bajillion times, but still, everyone makes mistakes. :3**

**Oh, and you may be reading and freaking out like, 'I see Percy and Annabeth in here, but this fanatic is called A Ghost King's Secret, so where the heck is the Ghost King?', but don't worry, he'll pop in soon enough. Besides, when does _any_ book get to the good part in the first few chapters?**

**Okay, don't wanna keep you guys bored to death with my chatter, so ENJOY MY STORY... PLEASE!**


	3. Leon

While everyone else on the bus was cheering and swooning over Mr. Jackson, Leon GaDicoin stayed still in his seat, mouth shut tight, stiff as a board.

Over the smell of potato chips, chewing gum, and the perfume of the girls behind him, Leon could detect one of _them_. How Annabeth hadn't noticed it earlier, Leon had no idea, but he could definitely feel them near now. There might be a struggle anytime soon, though Leon never enjoyed getting his hands dirty.

Leon wasn't surprised they were here. There were many of his kind here. What Leon couldn't understand is why they hadn't come earlier. It didn't make sense; a group this size should've attracted _them_ by the hundreds... yet they hadn't.

It's not as if he chose to do this... but he wasn't forced to either. Leon did this because of the prophecy. If this wasn't the beginning of the ominous poem, he was a rabbit.

Leon risked a glance at the form it used as a disguise. It was _smirking_ at him, giving him that all too familiar look in it's innocent looking green eyes. _Just try._

It knew. It was biding its time. Leon knew this. He had no proof of it, but he wouldn't need it once the creature's waiting time was up.

**...**

**Ooh, ominous, isn't it? Keep a look out for my next chapter, folks!**


	4. Annabeth's Surprise

**Special thanks to 'candyland7' for my very first review! Thanks so much! :D :D :D**

**...**

Tarni gasped when she saw it. No wonder they'd loaded the bus onto a ferry! She looked back at Hale, grinning from ear to ear. "The Statue of Liberty!" She whispered excitedly.

Hale nodded furiously. "I've never been up in it's observation tower before. I can't wait!"

Tarni noticed the rest of the bus was quieter, also, seeing that Mrs. Jackson's surprise was now in view. No one wanted to ruin it for her. Everyone shared smiles.

The rest of the journey took agonizing patience, until, finally, Mr. Jackson pulled into the national monument's wide parking lot.

Mr. Jackson put the bus in park. As soon as it settled in park, he turned around, a wide grin plastered onto his face. "Here we are, kiddos! Now, not a word!"

He took Mrs. Jackson's in his and helped her stand. "This is Annabeth's very first time here, kids! Let's make it special!"

The students cheered loudly in agreement as they piled off the bus after Mr. and Mrs. Jackson. A few people in matching uniforms came to meet them as the last teenager, Leon, stumbled off of the bus.

They formally introduced themselves to the sixteen-year-olds and the adults, carefully avoiding telling them where they worked, and guided Mrs. Jackson to the Statue's entrance.

Tarni thought she'd have a heart attack. The stairs that led up to the Statue's head seemed to go up forever; a long, bronze spiral staircase that went up and up. All around them, there were poles and wires to keep the Statue from crumbling and falling to the ground. Tarni sighed in awe at the sight around her as she and her classmates followed Mr. and Mrs. Jackson and the guides up the spiral staircase.

They ascended. And ascended. And ascended. Tarni was just beginning to think this was some sort of funhouse design where the staircase goes on forever when she heard one of the guard's soft voice; "Watch your step, miss."

As the class finally gathered in the surprisingly small observation tower, everyone held their breath and Mr. Jackson reached to untie Mrs. Jackson's bandana.

As soon as the bandana left her eyes, she gasped so loudly, it broke the silence in the entire monument. She didn't scream, but she emitted a sound very close to one; probably a squeak, and she threw herself into Mr. Jackson's arms.

Clapping. Tarni turned to see Kip slapping his hands together happily. Hale joined in, follow by Tarni and a few other kids, and soon, everyone was clapping... even Leon. The Statue's head probably hurt after how long they clapped for Mrs. Jackson.

Mrs. Jackson had never looked more excited. "The Statue of Liberty! Oh, Percy, thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem at all, Wise Girl," He replied. "It was one of the ones you haven't been to, and, after all, it is our fifth anniversary."

This started a whole new line of cheering. Mrs. Jackson's eyes shone with happy tears. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's all enjoy this tour before we all grow old!"

...

Tarni had never seen so much water. The sea just kept on going and going, seeming never to have an end. The sight from the Statue's eyes... Tarni had never thought about it, had never even dreamed it'd be as beautiful as this. Slowly, it dawned on her how envious of the Statue she was, especially since the monument was able to see this view every day.

Beside her, Kip and Hale were holding hands, making small-talk that caused one of them to giggle from time to time. Immediately, Tarni felt the irritation of being the third wheel. If only she had someone to talk to like Kip and Hale talked, so she wouldn't be lonely all the time. Maybe Kip and Hale would include her more often if she had a special someone as well.

Tarni self-consciously looked around. There was Jared. He was nice and all, but not really her type. He probably already had a girlfriend, too, so scratch him out. Dylan was about her height, and he had her color of hair with a dark tan. But Tarni couldn't possible go out with him. He was way too rowdy. _Scratch_.

Tyler? Has a girlfriend. _Scratch_.

Kory? Computer geek. _Scratch_.

Donnie? He's a bully. _Scratch_.

Louis? Ron? John? _Scratch_ times three.

Leon?

Tarni looked him up and down. Well, possibly. He didn't have any friends, but that was only because of his skin tone, which was as pale as a ghost, and his black void eyes with the dark circles under them. Tarni thought it was mean that people judged him by his looks. So what if the kid needs a little sun and more sleep? Tarni thought it was only right to set an example to others by becoming his friend. Maybe there really was a nice kid under that ghostly complexion.

Tarni started towards wall Leon was leaning against. "Hey, Le-"

She didn't finish before the monument suddenly shuddered with maximum force, sending everyone tumbling to the ground.

_**Cliffhanger**_**! Hee, hee, I know, I'm so mean. But it's really late and I can't stay up past 12 at night, so I've got to go, but I'll update as soon as school lets out tomorrow! BYE! XD**


	5. Battle of the Statue: Part 1

**Before I begin, I'd like to thank Pacmayne for the kind words that encouraged me to keep writing. Thank you so much! Enjoy the chapter!**

**...**

Tarni tumbled to the floor of the observation tower and, to her embarrassment, into Leon. Tarni stood up and was about to apologize to Leon, but she never got the chance as he leaped to his feet and rushed over to the window.

His eyes widened. "Percy! Annabeth! They came!"

"Who?" Mrs. Jackson demanded, taking her place at the window with Leon. She paled to almost Leon's skin tone when she looked outside. She glanced at her class and began speaking to Leon in quick but loud tones. "I thought it was just you and me. I thought it was just you and me and Percy... Oh goodness..." She looked as if she were hyperventilating.

Leon's grim expression didn't at all reassure Tarni as he told Mrs. Jackson, "It's not just us. I thought you knew. It's them, too." He pointed a white finger at the rest of the class. "All of them."

"_Excuse_ me?" Rosie Evans shouted over the shuddering of the Statue. "_What_ are you guys _talking_ about? What's happen-?"

It was at that moment that the Statue jerked to one side. Rosie and the rest of the class were thrown almost over the railing of the spiral staircase. Tarni wasn't so lucky. She, Hale, Kip, Leon, and Mrs. Jackson were tossed against the open windows of the observation tower. Leon would've got straight through the window if Mrs. Jackson hadn't grabbed his arms and pulled him back.

"Thanks," Leon panted, eyes wild.

Tarni unpeeled herself from the wall and threw her attention to what was happening outside. She spotted the reason for the chaos and almost had a stroke.

Outside, where Mr. Jackson's bus was now flattened, was something Tarni had only seen in horror movies. The creature looked quite human in figure, but his height, width, and mere looks betrayed him. He was as high and wide as Lady Liberty herself. He had ripped muscles that could crush a mansion without him even trying, one large green eye in the middle of his forehead and, as if that wasn't horrifying enough, he was wearing a size XXXXXL Pampers diaper.

"Oh. My. Gosh." Tarni gaped, eyes wide in fear.

As she watched, the titanic terror bellowed loud enough to vibrate every building within a half mile circumference and hefted a fancy blue sports car. He reared the car and threw it with everything he had.

"Uh oh." Kip whispered unhelpfully.

_Crash_!

The impact of the sports car on the Statue's stomach made it feel as if the Statue of Liberty was suffering from an earthquake. Tarni and her friends were thrown backwards this time, forcing them three feet back to crash into the railing. Once again the class was almost tossed over the railing.

"Cyclops." Hale gasped.

"What?" Tarni shouted over the noise of her classmates and the bellowing of the creature outside. "What are you talking about? What's a Cyclops?"

"Cyclops, Tee!" She shrieked. "Giant, murderous, one-eyed monsters from our Greek Studies textbooks! Unlike you, I actually pay attention in class!"

Tarni tried to remember the entry about Cyclopes, too absorbed in her thoughts to feel hurt about the last comment her friend made. "They're Greek?"

"Correct." Leon's voice came so suddenly, Tarni almost fell out the window. "Greek monsters are real. This may be hard to believe, but I assure you, I'm telling the truth." He turned towards Mr. Jackson, whom, until now, had been downstairs with the guards. "Percy! Now would be a good time for counterattack!"

"I'll need help," Mr. Jackson warned.

"And get what, the power of mud?" He mumbled, but stood up, ignoring the Statue's sudden antigravity, and ran with Mr. Jackson to the windows.

Meanwhile, everyone else either ran up and down the stairs screaming, hid in a corner, or just stood watching in shocked silence. Kip and Hale were hugging, which, of course, made Tarni even more jealous than she was when they were just talking.

Tarni jumped to her feet and rushed over with Leon to see what was going on.

"C'mon, c'mon..." Leon, hand pointing at the ground far below, was urging himself, nervously glancing at the Cyclops from time to time.

"Uh," Tarni swallowed, seeing the Cyclops was advancing towards the Statue. "You might want to hurry with-"

Just then, there was water. Everywhere. In the air, spilling onto the island in waterfalls, and gathering in pools around the Cyclops's big hairy feet.

"Ugh." Mr. Jackson complained. "I wish I had more energy. I could bend the whole ocean over him!"

Tarni gaped at him. She wanted to say something like '_Really? You can do that?_' but couldn't find the words, so she just turned back to the outside and screamed, "Yeah, take that, you big, ugly, hairy, Cyclops thing!"

"That'll do it. Thanks, Tarni." Leon's voice dripped with sarcasm as rolled his black eyes.

Apparently, the Cyclops thought that was pretty funny, too. It reared it's head back and cackled in a high voice. "_Did you really think you could defeat me with your useless elements, demigods? I'll crush you all like insects_!"

Tarni's first thought; _It talks?_ Then it dawned on her the Cyclops was probably coming to kill them all, and she didn't feel so calm anymore.

The Cyclops attempted to raise a leg... but it didn't come out of the puddles. It was stuck. The Cyclops looked down in confusion at it's feet, now sunk up to his ankles in sticky mud.

Leon shrugged. "Alright, Jackson. I guess the mud thing worked after all."

"No time for congratulations." Mrs. Jackson reminded him hurriedly. "The downstairs entrance is blocked, and that mud won't hold the Cyclops for long. We've got to get out of here _somehow_."

Mr. Jackson seemed to know exactly what to do. He summoned a huge wave from the sea around them; a large snakelike body of water bending at his will. It whipped the monument, sticking to Lady Liberty's shins. There was then a long water bridge that connected the Statue to Manhattan's shoreline.

Mr. Jackson looked nervous suddenly. "It's too low. I meant to aim that higher, but it's hard controlling the water in that way. We could never reach that unless we jumped and fell fifty feet."

Leon blinked. "That's not too far."

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at him. Leon shifted a bit, uncomfortable in the center of attention.

"_Not too far_?" Mr. Jackson quoted disbelievingly.

"Yeah." Leon defended. "I've made farther jumps. See, watch. I'll prove it."

And before anyone could stop him, he defiantly climbed into the window, saluted, and fell backwards into the cold afternoon air.

**...**

**Ha! Has Leon lost his mind or what? Well, I hope I didn't rush anything. I was so excited to get it done! Hope you liked it!**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


	6. Battle of the Statue: Part 2

**I know I left you guys on a cliffie, so here's Part Two on Battle of the Statue! Hope you guys like it and tell me if I'm going too fast. :D**

**...**

Tarni heard everyone's strangled cries just after her own. Immediately everyone crowded around the windows to watch Leon fall, totally forgetting about the Cyclops for a few heart stopping moments.

Leon fell almost professionally, as if he fell off fifty foot cliffs every day. Tarni held her breath as he descended at an alarmingly fast speed. Thirty feet. Twenty feet. Ten feet. Tarni closed her eyes.

And then everyone was exhaling, as if they'd been holding their breaths as well, cheering for a reason Tarni could only guess as Leon landed on his feet.

She opened her eyes, and, sure enough, there was Leon was waving from down below, shouting something that was only lost in the wind.

Everyone was chattering amongst themselves about Leon's fall. "How did he do that?" "That was wicked awesome!" "The way he turned at the last moment and landed on his feet-" "-I would've broken something!"

Mr. Jackson whistled loudly, and everyone was quiet again as it dawned on them the problems that were still going on.

"Alright, kiddos, you saw that reckless kid. Apparently, it's the only way out. Who's next?"

Hale hopped up into the window before anyone could react. Before she jumped, she called back, "If Emo Neon can do it, I most certainly can." and slipped from sight.

Tarni threw her head over the sill again, watching in horror as her inexperienced friend fell.

It was much different than when Leon had done it. Hale twisted in the air like a ribbon as she got closer and closer to where Leon was standing on the bridge made of water. Hale didn't look as nonchalant. In fact, she obviously thought she was going to die.

Mr. Jackson yelped and thrust his hand out again. The water responded, taking the form of a giant hand, and snatching Hale out of the air twenty feet from the bridge. The hand lowered the still shrieking girl on the bridge next to Leon, and levitated a few more feet as if waiting for the next senseless teenager to tumble to their deaths.

The Cyclops seemed to finally understand what they were doing and became angrier than ever, bellowing louder than before and yanking at his feet to emerge from the ground. Still no luck, but it wouldn't hold long.

Kip was next. He didn't make a single sound on the way down, though he looked sort of green when the water hand caught him and set him down.

After him was Katy, then Kristina, then Kory, and soon, it was just Mr. and Mrs. Jackson and a handful of students left, including Tarni.

Mr. Jackson looked exhausted, but he continued to wave kids on. "Go! The Cyclops will escape any minute now!"

Rose. Then Jack. Then Timothy. Finally, it was just Tarni with her teacher and Mr. Jackson.

"Go, Tarni!" Mr. Jackson encouraged. We'll catch you. You'll be fine."

"How will you guys get down, though?" Tarni whimpered. "Can't leave you guys up here."

"I'll come down the same way you will, then Percy will come down by himself." Mrs. Jackson reassured. "We won't get stuck up here, I promise."

Tarni nodded shakily and climbed onto the sill. _Don't go down backwards like Leon did. You'll be fine if you fall standing up._

Tarni looked down at all the faces encouraging her to jump. She recognized Hale screaming at Leon; probably for showing off. She noticed Kip cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling something that Tarni couldn't hear at this height. She saw everyone looking up at her. It was a long way down, but It'd be better than staying up here where they were vulnerable to a Cyclops that was almost free from his sticky prison.

Tarni held her breath, cleared her mind, closed her eyes, and was about to jump when;

_Crash!_

The Cyclops fell over and onto his face. The impact quaked the entire island, shuddering the Statue with maximum force. Tarni didn't jump. She flew.

Forget about clearing her mind and closing her eyes. That was impossible when she was just thrown out of a national monument and hurtling a million miles an hour headfirst towards the sea. A jolt of complete terror coursed through her body like a lightning bolt. The ground rushed towards her at dizzying speed. She felt faint, as if she would pass out from fear. Thirty feet. Twenty feet. Ten feet...

_Splash!_

At first she thought she was dreaming. Or dead. Nothing could've stopped her from descending that fast.

She opened her eyes, to see herself standing in front of the class, a giant hand made of water ascending a few feet to catch their Greek Studies teacher.

Tarni was soaking wet. She'd never felt this cold since the time she walked through the deep snow in summer clothes a few years ago. And even then her whole body wasn't as soggy as this. Everyone else was wet, also, patting her back and giving her compliments. Tarni couldn't help checking on Leon a couple of feet away. He wasn't as wet as the rest of them, and he wasn't facing her direction, but Tarni could practically feel his cold dread as he scanned the monument for the adults. They hadn't come down yet. Tarni looked up helplessly.

All was silent except for the Cyclops attempting to right himself. No movement came from the Statue for a full minute.

Tarni held her breath and willed them to come down. _Come on, Mrs. Jackson. You can do this..._

Three agonizingly slow seconds.

Finally, two tall figures jumped from Lady Liberty. The water hand shot up and caught them ten feet down, descending the rest of the way. As the hand got lower, Mr. Jackson and his cocky smile leaned over the side of the hand and waved. Mrs. Jackson did likewise.

"You idiots!" Leon cried up to them. Mr. Jackson stuck out his tongue, and Mrs. Jackson shrugged. _When on earth did Leon and the Jacksons become friends?_ Tarni wondered, but decided the question could wait until they were not on a bridge that could disintegrate at any moment.

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Jackson stepped off of the giant water hand, it evaporated. Mr. Jackson pointed towards the Manhattan shoreline. "Run. Now."

Nobody argued. Mr. and Mrs. Jackson began running. Tarni was surprised on how fast they were, because adults usually didn't run much. _I stand corrected_.

When the group was almost halfway across, an angry roar shook the air and for a scary moment the bridge wavered. Tarni grabbed someone's jacket to keep from falling over.

She whirled around and immediately wished she hadn't.

The Cyclops was free of his sticky, muddy prison. And he didn't look too happy.

"_Insect crushing time_!" The Cyclops shrieked. "_I smash you, demigods_!"

"Hey, not cool." The owner of the jacket Tarni was still holding growled. "No one calls me an _insect_ and gets away with it."

Tarni let go of Leon's jacket. She blushed, but she didn't know why. _It's just Leon. Why am I so acting so weird?_ Tarni let the matter drop, and followed everyone else as they continued to run.

Tarni's lungs began to hurt as she realized just how much farther they had to run. Even worse, the Cyclops decided that one of the better ways to catch his prey was to follow them across the bridge itself. The bridge quivered with every step the giant took, making it even harder to sprint the rest of the way.

_Only a little left!_ Tarni's instincts screamed when the Manhattan shoreline came closer and closer into view. How many meters? Not too many. Tarni ran as if she had actually taken that Cross Country class, and, unsurprisingly, so did everyone else.

The bridge jumped at another Cyclops step and Tarni risked a glance behind her. Tarni forced herself not to stop and faint. The Cyclops was too close for comfort, easily within reach of everyone. If the Cyclops wanted to, he could pick them off one at a time as they ran. Tarni decided it was best not to mention that to the Cyclops, though.

Finally, the class began passing into the mainland one by one. Tarni's heart almost stopped as she noticed the Cyclops would be coming with them. She had to do something. She couldn't have run all that way just by be finished off on the shores of Manhattan. She _couldn't_.

So, with a loud battle cry, Tarni turned tail and headed in the complete opposite direction. She leaped up on his foot and began to climb up his leg.

The Cyclops stopped so suddenly, Tarni was almost flung off, but she continued to climb until she was clinging onto the side of the enormous Pampers diaper for dear life. She thought wildly for something that could substitute for a distraction. _Crap! I dash off on a white horse to save the world and I don't even have a plan?!_

Tarni knew she had to act quickly, before the Cyclops snapped out of his daze and continued to pursue her friends. "Um, I'm over here, ugly!"

The Cyclops looked confused. "_Who say what_?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you, ugly. How about you turn around and face me, coward!"

The Cyclops jerked around, and Tarni took this as a good sign. she continued to climb while the Cyclops was distracted and she settled onto his shoulder behind his ear.

"I'm over here, ugly! Or maybe you can't see me?" Tarni did her best to make her voice sound tough.

Tarni caught a glimpse of the shoreline as the Cyclops turned yet again. Everyone was watching in puzzlement. Why had their pursuer stopped?

"I'm in the water, ugly. I can see you but you can't see me. I challenge you to a duel, ugly! May the best monster win!"

The Cyclops bellowed into the water, slapping at it with his hands. Tarni took this as an advantage and slip off down his arm while he wasn't looking. She ran like she'd never run before, her adrenaline making her faster.

Just as she crossed onto the mainland, Mr. Jackson snapped his fingers and the water bridge dissolved.

The Cyclops roared its anger and tried to move forward, but the bridge was no longer there, and all the Cyclops achieved was submerging into the sea.

A few breathless moments of waiting. Waiting. But there was nothing but silence in the sea.

...

**Oh, gosh, this chapter kept me up really late! I'm pretty sure this one's my longest chapter so far! I hope it sounds good to you guys, because it sounds okay to me! Be on lookout for the next chapter! Bye!**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


	7. Empousa Attack

**I can't wait until Christmas! It's my favorite season! And Christmas break will give me more time to update, too! Yay! XD**

**Enjoy my new chapter!**

**...**

Mr. Jackson flopped to the ground in exhaustion. "Don't worry anymore, kiddos. I talked to my dad. That Cyclops is _not _resurfacing."

"What would talking to your dad have to do with anything?" Rose questioned.

"My dad," Mr. Jackson pointed at the sea. "is Poseidon."

Kristina Kerr scowled. "You mean the sea dude? He's not my favorite."

"Who cares about your favorite?" Leon snapped. He advanced until he was right in front of her. "You're not even supposed to be here."

"Ah." Kristina gave him a smile. "Of course I am. I am one of Mrs. Jackson's students, aren't I?"

"No." Leon looked venomous.

"Leon!" Mrs. Jackson scolded. "What has gotten into you?"

"She's a monster, Annabeth!" Leon retorted. "She's an evil little spy."

Kristina laughed. "Well, aren't you one to talk! My mistress will be very pleased when I mention I've finished you ever so slowly."

Leon unsheathed a long black sword, causing everyone to gasp and step back.

"What is _wrong_ with that boy?" Hale shouted. "Somebody call the police!"

"Stop both of-" Mr. Jackson started, but was cut off as a loud cracking sound came from the fiery whip that appeared suddenly in Kristina's hands.

"I can't believe I was actually interested in you." Kristina snarled at Leon. "I'm glad I changed my mind. You're dead, death boy."

_KK + NDA._ Tarni thought suddenly, but changed her mind. Leon's initials weren't N, D, and A.

The class screamed in shock as Kristina began to change form. The color drained from her face, and her eyes shifted from deep green to blood red. Her teeth stretched into long, curved fangs. One of her legs became furry while the other glinted bronze. Tarni instantly thought back to her Greek Studies textbook; the picture of the _empousa, _Greek vampire.

Tarni had always wondered what it'd be like to meet Greek monsters. Now she wished they'd just crawl back into the textbooks where they belonged.

"Stupid, foolish demigods." Kristina cackled, looking even scarier when she was laughing. "You thought you'd be safe in that puny little safe zone of yours; that boarding school. I'd bet it never even crossed your mind that my mistress had found it. And now, here I am, representing my mistress and her anger upon you all. Especially you, little ghost king. I'll enjoy killing you."

Mr. Jackson stepped forward. "Nineteen demigods against one monster. That seems about fair, doesn't it? I suggest you run back home to your mistress before things get messy."

The _empousa_ hissed. "I am the elder of my kind. I have not been bested in a thousand years."

"Then you haven't fought me." Leon growled, raising his black sword tip to Kristina's nose.

Kristina and Leon stood there in that position for almost a full minute, glaring at each other in hatred and seeming to see right into each other's souls.

Tarni shivered next to Mrs. Jackson. How much did she not know about the quiet, pale kid who at behind her in Greek Studies, fourth period? Obviously not enough. The glint in Leon's eyes was definitely not human. Was he a monster as well as Kristina Kerr?

Was he even going to win?

Mrs. Jackson seemed to read Tarni's thoughts. "Don't worry; Leon is experienced in swordplay and such." She explained this in a matter-of-fact whisper, as if Tarni understood everything she said. "And he's got the better advantage with us at his side."

But Leon didn't seem to have the better advantage. As Tarni watched, Kristina smirked at him, and for a moment his concentration wavered. He blinked back into reality, but it was different than before. He seemed more confused than angry. _Did the _empousa_ reboot Leon_? He needed help, and Tarni seemed to be the only classmate not paralyzed from shock who could help. _But_ _how_?

_You have the element of surprise, _came a sudden voice. _Use it._

Tarni's eyes darted here and there, trying to find the source of the voice, but it seemed to have come from her mind itself. _The element of surprise..._

Of course! She could sneak up on the _empousa_, attacking it from behind, and giving Leon a chance to attack while Kristina was down. It was so simple.

Moving with absolute care, she inched towards Kristina from behind. If Leon saw Tarni, he didn't show it, carefully keeping his gaze on the Greek vampire, who was now speaking as if the two were alone.

"You were like a little puppy," She cooed. "Following me around wherever I went. It took all of my willpower not to kill you earlier than my mistress ordered me to. And now that it's time, I'll enjoy every second of your end."

"I don't care." Leon forced. "And even if you kill me, you'll have eighteen demigods and my father to answer to."

Tarni realized he was buying her time. He couldn't find an opening to use his sword, and he was depending on Tarni to distract Kristina long enough for him to destroy her. It all came to Tarni as if she'd known it all her life, but she pushed away the thought in order to keep herself from getting distracted.

"Shame I can't keep you around." Kristina sighed, advancing a few inches, whip lashing crazily through the air as if it had a mind of its own. "You're one of those _important _demigods. You could've been very useful. But all you did was reject my mistress's offer, and sent that pathetic army of bones after us. Well, Leon, I'd like you to know that I crushed every single one of those skeleton warriors to dust with my bare hands. Every. Single. One."

Tarni was now only a foot behind Kristina. Leon didn't show any sign he noticed. Instead, he continued to talk. "Is that supposed to scare me? Good luck with that, Kris."

"You know," Kristina hissed, lip curled back to reveal her razor fangs. "you never were my type anyway."

Tarni's head screamed, _now_! Without thinking, she jumped onto the _empousa's_ back, using her own weight to bring the monster down.

The empousa shrieked in protest; just enough time for Leon to deliver a sharp kick to her knees. She buckled like a sack of flour as Tarni stumbled backwards.

Leon pinned Kristina to the ground. She squirmed and shouted, but, soon, she was helpless under Leon's black sword.

"What do you accomplish from this, Leon?" Kristina demanded. "Why not join my mistress? Why not accept great power over everything you see? You could be more than just a ghost king."

"I don't want that. The only thing I want is for the world to continue as it is in peace." Leon replied, black eyes hard. "And, by the way, it's Nico."

**...**

**Whoo! Secret spilled! It was so hard not to mention it! I hope you guys liked my new chapter and keep an eye out for the next one! Reviews welcome! Bye!**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


	8. Quick Author's note

**A Quick Note From The Author...**

**Agh! Leon is Nico and Kristina's an _empousa_! And Annabeth's fourth hour Greek Studies students are all demigods! Could this day get any crazier?**

**Anyway, for the Author's Note.**

**Nico is my FaVoRiTe character, so naturally, he's my role hero. I really hope none of you guys have anything against him. I'd also like to announce that I need names for my story. You know, for mortals, demigods, and Greek creatures like harpies and nymphs and stuff. If you guys could be sweeties and shout out a couple of unique names, that'd be really great for me cuz, you know, it's not like I have a book of names lying around my house anywhere.**

**I know that some of you are thinking; "Why doesn't she just use the Internet?" **

**Well, my Internet sucks when I've got multiple tabs up, and it takes enough time just to keep FanFiction on. I just think I'd be nice to have a few people suggest some names on review or something.**

**Thank you so much! I appreciate any comments on my story, and I hope it isn't _too_ confusing! ^_^**

**/Jay'sGirl123 :3**


	9. Nico di Angelo

**MERRY CHRISTMAS YOU GUYS! Sorry I haven't updated for a little bit. I went on some family trip with my dad and I couldn't take my laptop.**

**Anyway, Christmas Special: THE CHAPTER THAT FOLLOWS MY AWESOME CLIFFIE! Enjoy my chapter and have a merry merry merry merry merry merry merry merry merry...**

**...**

Tarni didn't notice when Kristina crumbled to dust by who-used-to-be Leon's sword. She didn't notice when her class crowded around Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, demanding answers for what had just happened. She didn't notice when Hale waved a hand in her face trying to get her attention. She just stood there, thinking, and staring into the pale boy's face.

Nico? Was he only kidding or was Leon's real name Nico? Obviously, he knew much more about what was going on than any of Tarni's other classmates, so he couldn't be like all the other kids in their boarding school; dropped off when their single parent couldn't care for them anymore, knowing only what the school taught them. This kid had to have come from somewhere before the school; somewhere Tarni had a feeling was probably isolated from the rest of the world.

And then there was Mr. Jackson. He had _controlled_ the water, and acted as if it were no big deal. He knew about Le - _Nico_'s ability to bend the earth at his will, so he must've come from the same isolated place. But where was _there_?

"Camp Half-Blood," Mr. Jackson was saying, as if he read Tarni's mind from five feet away. "A place for demigods. How a group as large as you even survived without a demigod camp, I don't and probably will never know. But, seeing they're all showing up, now would be a great time to get you all to the camp."

"But what about the school?" Aidan Lopez protested. "Our parents-"

"Enrolled you in that school because they know Annabeth, your Greek teacher, is a demigod." Mr. Jackson replied. "And that we'd take you to the camp when the time came."

Tarni was momentarily filled with wonder. "Where is the camp?" She asked eagerly.

"Long Island Sound." Mr. Jackson answered her. "Passed over by mortal eyes, our camp is an off-the-map location meant for demigods to train to survive on their own when it's time for them to live on their own."

"Whoa." Dylanne Eureka, brainiac when it comes to math, whispered. Tarni could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she tried to work it out like one of her pre-algebra problems.

"Okay," Ari Scout, sports expert, began. "So our parents know where we're going. But what about the school?"

"Annabeth and I are going to manipulate the Mist so it seems you've never been there at all," Mr. Jackson explained. "Once you get to camp, that is. We can't leave you here stranded. Your group is too large; monsters will come in flocks. We'll have to break it down. Annabeth?"

Mrs. Jackson nodded and arranged the teens in an orderly line, tapping each sixteen year old on the head as she walked briskly in front of it. "Remember your group. Nico. Me. Percy. Nico. Me. Percy."

Tarni stepped in line just as Mrs. Jackson tapped her on the head and announced, "Nico." before heading to the next person.

_Oh, great. That's just wonderful._ Tarni thought nervously. _I'm with the mystery kid._

Finally, Mrs. Jackson said, "Split." and the kids began separating into different groups in front of their person. Dylanne Eureka, Aidan Lopez, Avery and Dylan Houston, Tyler Johnson and Louis Holbrook went with Mr. Jackson, who now insisted with them calling him 'Percy' because 'Mr. Jackson' was way too long. Ari Scout, Rose Evans, Rimma Router, Jared Bush and Kory Huntington went with Mrs. Jackson, who was now 'Annabeth'. Tarni huffed and sulked over to Nico's group; Hale and Kip, coincidently, along with Mia Torgerson and Donnie Ride. And, of course, Nico. _Whoopie_.

_Now, now._ Tarni shook her head. _What's with the sudden resentment? Just thirty minutes ago you were about to ask if he wanted to go out with you._

Tarni turned with a start as Annabeth came dashing over to Nico. She grabbed his shoulders in a tight, white-knuckled grip.

"Asphodel." She demanded, eyes fierce.

"Chill out!" Nico pried her fingers off of his jacket. He quickly shrugged his backpack off and set it on the ground. "In there."

Annabeth tore open the black backpack and peered inside. Her expression softened into relief and she reached inside, pulling out what Tarni least expected; a toddler.

The toddler was a small girl around the ages three and four and had a head of red-brown curls. She opened her eyes, earning a gasp of surprise from Tarni as she noticed one blue eye and one green eye. She was wearing cute jean overalls over a yellowed pink shirt with puffy sleeves. Stylish for a baby, really.

"Hi, Affy. Annabeth cooed. "I see you."

The girl giggled. "I see you! I see you! See you, you, you!" She pointed a pudgy finger at her mother's face to make a point.

Annabeth grinned. "Mommy going to Camp Haffy. Is Affy going to Camp Haffy?"

"Ye-es!" Asphodel squealed. "Campa Haffy Bud! Campa Haffy Bud!"

"That's right!" Annabeth praised. Percy came over and took the little girl's hand in his. "Nicky take you to Camp Haffy?"

"Daddy take me." Asphodel protested. "Wanna go with Daddy."

Annabeth sighed and turned her sad eyes to Nico. "Don't you dare let her out of your sight."

"Not for a single minute." The pale boy promised.

Percy picked Asphodel from the ground and helped her back into the backpack. "See you soon, Affy."

"I go with Daddy." Asphodel whined. "Daddy and Mommy. Not Nicky."

"I see you soon." Percy vowed. "At Camp Haffy. Then we'll play all day long. Promise."

Asphodel pouted while Nico closed the backpack. "Its enchanted." He explained to the others when Percy got to his feet. "It's kind of like a different dimension. It provides her with a portable nursery."

Tarni's eyes widened. A different _dimension_? The day couldn't get crazier.

"We'll meet you at Camp Half-Blood." Percy told Nico's group of six. "Or sooner. Good luck, and Nico, do _not_ get into any trouble."

"Whatever." Nico grit his teeth.

Percy and Annabeth nodded. Annabeth gave Nico a warning glare as she turned around. Tarni didn't need to be able to read minds to tell what Annabeth was thinking; _No monkey business. I mean it._

_Well, isn't that fantastic. _Tarni groaned. _Now our little mystery boy takes multiple risks, not just falling backwards off Lady Liberty to his death._

"If we all go the same way, the monsters will definitely notice." Annabeth lectured. "We'll all go separate ways. My group will take the northern route, in a U-turn. Percy, your group will go straight out. Avoid the public places. Nico, take your group around the southern route in a U-turn. This'll confuse the creepers that try to pinpoint us."

Nico nodded grudgingly while Percy looked a little happier about the trip. "Great practice with monster-slaying along the way." Percy grinned before rushing his group out in one direction.

Tarni watched them go. They left as quickly as they'd come; fast as Olympic sprinters. They got smaller and smaller against the Manhattan city buildings until, finally, they became pinpoints in the distance and Tarni looked away. Annabeth was leaning threateningly over Nico one last time.

"You drop that backpack anywhere, _Nicky_," She was growling. "And you're dead as your father's workers. Get the picture?"

"Got it! We are so clear!" He held up his white hands in a _'Whoa Nellie'_ gesture.

Annabeth gave him one last threatening glare before leaving the same way as Percy; herding her pod of teens out and into full sprint. Tarni watched them as they finally burst through the gates of the public beach and out of sight.

Nico mumbled something under his breath before shouldering his backpack again. "Ready?" He asked Mia, Donnie, Kip, Hale and Tarni. "Then let's hightail it out of here."

...

**...Merry merry merry merry merry Christmas! Yay! Anyway, thank you, Beth M, for that very useful list of unique names you gave me! I used a total of five names from that list and I'm definitely going to use more for my other characters! And, Guest, I used Aidan in there, too. It's a neat name! **

**I hope you're all satisfied with this chapter and I hope it's good because I finished it around ten thirty at night. If you spot any of my midnight errors, please inform me and I shall fix it. Thank you, and, once again, have a merry merry (I give up) Christmas!**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


	10. Story Time

**Alrighty, guys! After a great Christmas - in which I got everything I wanted: the complete series of Percy Jackson books and 'Percy Jackson and the Olympians: The Lightning Thief' movie - I'm ready to update yet another chapter of my favorite by far fanatic! Hope you all like it! :D :D :D**

...

Nico must've been used to running as fast as a cheetah in life-and-death situations.

Tarni felt as if she'd been sprinting at full speed for hours, even if it was only fifteen minutes. Keeping up with Nico was like racing an Olympic sprinter. Tarni had no idea such a thin, unsocial kid could be so fast. She'd finally given up running side by side with him ten minutes ago, when he'd gotten way too fast for her lungs to cope with. From then on it'd just been a silent run beside Donnie until she heard Hale shout; "Can we stop yet?! I'm dying!"

"Trust me," Nico replied without looking back, and Tarni was surprised to see the seemingly nonchalant kid was barely panting from the hard run. "That's the very reason we're running; to _keep from_ dying."

"Ha, ha." Kip's sarcastic comment didn't seem to phase Nico as he, shockingly, increased his speed.

Tarni narrowed her eyes and mustered all the adrenaline in her body to help her reach him again. She dashed with everything she had until, eventually, she was within earshot of the tall boy.

"Yo!" She cried, straining from the effort of running and talking at the same time. "We have _got_ to stop, okay? We've been running for a million years! Besides, the sun is setting. We can't run all night."

Nico didn't respond, and for a couple of seconds, Tarni thought he hadn't heard her. Then he gradually began to slow, and Tarni groaned in relief, slowing her pace as well. Mia collapsed and Hale flopped onto the cold, wet grass beside her. Kip tripped and landed face-first, but he didn't bother getting up. Donnie would've crashed into Tarni at enough speed to tip an elephant if she hadn't dove aside at the last second. Donnie apologized.

Nico knelt in the grass next to Mia, Hale, and Kip with a foot long piece of... what? Tarni took a closer look at the thing in his hands. It was tangled black leather, like braided horse reins, but Tarni doubted that's what it really was. As she watched, Nico whipped it against a rock, and the end of the long, braided leather ignited into flame, like the wick of a candle.

"Gift from my dad." Nico explained to the bunch of surprised faces. "Meant for situations like this."

"Situations like what?" Mia questioned, still gasping from the sprint.

"When we don't have a flashlight and the ground is too wet for a fire." Nico shrugged, and stood up again. "We need to find somewhere to set up camp. Nowhere public, though. That'll just make it easier for the monsters to find us. We need to camp outdoors."

"That's a great idea. How about we spend the night in a cave?" Hale's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "I've always wondered what it was like to camp like Neanderthals."

Suddenly, Tarni felt a cold drop of liquid hit her right hand. She looked up, and another one landed right in her eye. Another one fell. Then another. Then another.

"It's raining." She muttered in disbelief. "It never rains this time of year!"

"Well, Sleet," Nico grinned and shook his head as the rain began to fall heavier. "When you find that cave of yours, you tell me."

"It's _Hale_, you creepy little worm!" Hale shrieked, forgetting all exhaustion as if the rain was washing it off. "You... you...!"

"Shelter!" Kip jumped to his feet, pointing towards a few trees.

"Yeah! _Shelter_!" Hale shouted at Nico as if it were the most offending insult she there could ever be. Then she stopped and turned to Kip. "Wait... what kind of an insult is _'__shelter_'?"

Tarni didn't hear the rest. She was already rushing towards the hollowed out stone. "It's a cave!" She called back excitedly, not sure if she was heard over the sound of the pattering rain. "We can camp here!"

Soon, everyone was rushing into the cold concave rock, flicking their wet hands and sending water droplets everywhere. Nico grabbed a few dry pieces of bark and a bit of steel wool from his pocket and started a mini fire as far away from the entrance as possible. The six teens stared at the little flames in silence for a couple of minutes. Finally, Hale smirked at Nico.

"See? What'd I tell you? We really are going to spend the night in a cave."

...

When Asphodel came out of the backpack for something to eat, she ambushed Nico with a demand.

"Nicky gonna tell me a story."

Nico gave her a long look. "You want _me_ to tell you a _story_?"

"_Daddy_ tell me stories!" Asphodel argued. "About Yim-pus. He tell me stories about Herksees and Perseesus... And Ateena and Pusiedun and Pollo..."

She continued to name off the twelve Olympian gods and almost every demigod who ever lived in what sounded like a song until Nico interrupted with an "Alright! Story time. Fun."

Asphodel grinned winningly and climbed into his lap.

Tarni, just to annoy Nico, scooted closer as well and plopped her chin in her hands. Everyone caught on and, soon, Nico was the center of attention.

"Ha, ha." He scowled, but he began talking anyway. "I could tell you about my dad, but that's kind of depressing, so scratch that out. you seem to know Apollo's life story word for word, so scratch that out, too. I don't really care for Athena, and Hera is kind of boring..."

"Art-mus." Asphodel squeaked. "Art-mus! Art-mus!"

"Artemis?"

"Yep!"

"Artemis." Nico bit his lip. "I really don't know much about Artemis, to be honest." Then his face lit up. "But I know all about her freaking Hunters!"

"Hunters?" Tarni cocked her head. "Artemis has hunters?"

"Story of today; the Hunters of Artemis." Nico rubbed his hands together. "The dumb, arrogant, prissy, mean, just plain picky Hunters. Once upon a bajillion years ago, Artemis decided that she didn't like boys. So she became the virgin goddess and told every girl she saw that she'd give them immortality if they swore off dating. So they did, and became immortal, and they never died unless they died in battle. Now that I think about it, it's not that fair of a deal, but the girls thought it was pretty sweet deal."

Hale giggled, then forced a frown when she realized who she giggled to.

Nico rolled his eyes and continued. "Present day: Artemis _still_ talks girls into joining her merry band of wild girls, of which some are older than dirt. She has so many Hunters, I wouldn't be surprised if she were going to take over the world with them! What do the Hunters look like? Imagine a silver prom dress, complete with matching everything, gloves, jacket, et cetra. Can you even imagine how funny they look when they hunt down monsters in their pretty little fairy princess outfits? I mean, I don't know how they find the time to smooth their skirts in a battle to the death. I really can't see how Bianca- "

He suddenly halted his ranting and stared off into space, lost in thought, pain in his eyes. Tarni looked around to make sure they weren't about to be jumped by a monster, but everything looked okay. Nico had just stopped for no particular reason at all.

Hale, Kip, Donnie, and Mia were cracking up over the last few sentences and hadn't noticed his silence. Tarni decided that Nico looking like he did wouldn't help the ease of the moment, so to snap him back into reality, she asked, "So you're saying a girl can become immortal if she swears off boys?"

"Only if they swear by the oath of Artemis. 'I promise to be boy-free forever, bla bla bla'." Nico replied, his previous emotion in the story reviving. "Swear to it in full truth, and _voilà_. You're immortal."

"So," Hale began casually. "Who's Bianca?"

Nico looked at her and bit his lip again. "No one."

"No one as in someone?" Hale grinned pointedly.

"I don't want to talk about it."

""A friend, perhaps? Your _close_ friend? How long ago was it? Did she join the Hunters?" Hale pushed.

"My _sister_!" Nico snapped, finally losing it. "You want to know about Bianca? Fine. My _big_ _sister_ joined the Hunters when she was twelve. A day later, she went on a little quest with a couple of other Hunters and _died_. She didn't ever come back. I was _ten years_ _old_ when I coped with this!"

Tarni gaped in the newfound silence. Nico was avoiding everyone's eyes and staring into the fire.

Asphodel seemed to be the only one not surprised. She smiled at her fingers as she drummed the floor, singing; "_Bee-anka, Bee-anka, Art-mus's pride Hunta_!"

"Story time's over." Nico told Asphodel and lifted her back into the backpack.

"Night night, Nicky!" She babbled, still humming her little song. "Night night you!"

"Night night." Nico repeated without emotion, closing up the backpack.

There was a few moments of silence before Nico finally sighed. "I'll take the first watch; wake you up if I see any danger."

In the corner of Tarni's eye, the rest of the teens were nodding mutely, lost in thought. Tarni was also lost, trying to imagine what it'd be like to lose a sibling. Would this girl really have chosen a boy-free group of girls over her own brother? Or was Nico just trying to get attention? No, he seemed far too serious to be lying for attention.

She turned to look at Nico's silhouette in the cave entrance, rain no doubt dampening his sad eyes. There was much more to this boy than Tarni realized. Knowing he once had a sister was just the beginning of the undoubtedly crazy life Tarni found herself dying to know about. What other secret's was he hiding, and for how long?

_He needs someone to talk to. _Tarni realized. _I don't want him to dwell on those alone. He needs someone to help him share the burden._

Tarni nodded to herself. She had to befriend this kid. A friend was everything he needed in a time like this.

She gazed at Nico with newfound respect.

Story time's not over yet.

...

**Poor Nico. No empathy. :(**

**Well, on a happier note, I can't wait to write the next chapter! I have some new ideas after watching 'The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug', which was by the way a _really _good movie, in theaters! Hope you liked this chapter and I hope it wasn't way too sad! Bye! :)**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


	11. Chimera Attack

**To one of my Guest reviewers; You asked if Nico was the same age as Percy. Well, in this story, Nico is sixteen and Percy is twenty four. I know that in Ricky Riordan's books, Nico is only three years younger than Percy, but it just didn't work in _my_ story. So there you go! :D**

**PS, sorry I didn't update for a while. School started again and we all know what that means for Jay'sGirl; No laptop on school nights!**

**Anyways, first weekend of the new year and I get my laptop back so I can update! Sorry if it's a little random... I wrote whatever popped into my head.**

**Thanks for all reviews, my lovely readers! Followers and Favoriters welcome!**

**...**

"So," Tarni began casually to Nico. "Why Leon GaDicoin?"

Nico and Tarni were alone in the cave to pick up camp while Hale, Kip, Donnie, and Mia went to find some food. Tarni liked the fact that they were alone - besides the fact that Asphodel was in the backpack, but she didn't count because she was in another dimension - so Tarni could talk to Nico and get to know him better. Tarni had decided that the more she knew about her mystery friend, the easier it'd be to understand why he was the way he was. So Tarni started simple with the 'why is that your name' question.

Nico looked up, a confused expression on his pale face. "What do you mean?"

"Your fake identity. What made you choose Leon GaDicoin?"

"Ah." Nico kicked at what used to be the fire, extinguishing any remaining smoke. "Anagram. Leon GaDicoin, anagram to Nico di Angelo; that's me."

_Nico di Angelo._ Tarni smiled. _Full name, check!_

"Di Angelo. Isn't that Italian?" Tarni gave him a friendly smile, but Nico frowned and looked away.

"Italian. Yep. From my mother's side."

"Ah!" _Italian name. Comes from Italy. Cool._ "Well, you're lucky to have a mom; I don't know my mom. I never knew her. Does your mom know you're here? Does she worry?" Tarni knew she was probably being obnoxious, but she asked anyway.

"Um," Nico sighed, still avoiding eye contact. "She died when I was young. I only have my dad in the whole world."** (A/N: I know we all know that's not true, but this doesn't include HoO, so, yeah!)**

"Aw." _No one but his dad. That's sad._ "Well, what's your dad like?"

Nico smirked, still looking away. "I think you know."

"Um, well, no."_ What godly parent could've possibly claimed him?_

"I'll give you a hint," He turned and this time looked her in the eyes, black parallel with blue. "I'm the Ghost King."

_Ghosts... Underworld..._

Tarni gasped. "No way."

"Yes, way. If anyone asks, just say I'm Hecate's son, okay? No one can know I'm the son of Hades."

"Why?"

"Because then they'll start asking questions like yours, and I'll be discovered by the Furies, and they _will_ _not_ be happy to see me."

"Ah." Tarni nodded, trying to remember what Furies were and why they'd be angry at Nico.

"Anyway, now that we actually have time to talk," Nico began, and Tarni suddenly became nervous. What would he tell her?

"I remember you wanting to tell me something in the Statue of Liberty." He continued, which made Tarni stiffer. _Oh, no._ Way back yesterday when she was about to ask him out? Not her comfortable subject. Should she just tell him?

_NO! _Screamed her instincts. _How embarrassing!_

"So," Nico grinned, standing in front of her expectantly. "What'd you want to tell me?"

_I wanted to ask if you wanted to be my friend. _Tarni thought of telling him, and it was truth, but it wasn't _full_ truth. He was honest with her as far as she could tell, so what kind of a person would she be if she wasn't honest back? _Just tell him. _Tarni sighed.

"I wanted to ask you- "

Suddenly, a crash of falling paper bags and cardboard cups and a loud yelp, Mia tumbled into the cave with Hale and Donnie. Tarni jumped up at their wild eyes and color drained faces. Their school uniforms were slack with rips and stained with mud, and at their feet was a mess of dropped McDonalds meals.

"Where's Kip?" Tarni demanded instantly. It wasn't like her pickpocketing friend to be anywhere Hale wasn't.

"Th-The m-m-monster!" Hale's teeth were chattering with fear. "Ch-Ch-Ch-Chimera! K-K-Kip..."

Tarni didn't wait for her to finish. She followed Nico to the cave entrance and immediately felt faint as she saw what was outside.

The creature leaning over an unconscious Kip was much bigger than a lion, even if it had the head of one with a blood-caked mane and long, sharp fangs. Its body was that of a giant goat with huge hard hooves, and it's tail, its long, ten foot tail, was a thick, seemingly menacing diamondback snake. If it was clean and a little bit smaller, Tarni would've called it cute, but a nine foot, dirty, venomous Chimera... Tarni felt an anchor drop in her stomach. There was no way she could defeat this.

Nico unsheathed his strange black sword. Tarni shivered as she remembered this was the same boy who had caused Kristina to explode into dust and bent the earth at will to trip a Cyclops. Would he ever run out of surprises? Apparently not.

"Tarni, could you help me out?" Nico asked, not looking away from the huge, hairy creature.

"Why me?"

"You distracted a Cyclops and jumped an _empousa, _and overall didn't scream when you jumped off Lady Liberty." Nico tossed her an object he'd ejected from his jacket pocket. "I think I can trust you with this."

Tarni yelped as the sharp object came sailing through the air towards her. Immediately, as if she'd been doing it her who life, she reached and snatched it out of the air. She gasped in surprise.

It was a very sharp dagger made from what looked remarkably like pure shadow. The blade was so smooth, even with its impossibly dark color, Tarni could see every detail of her own reflection; dark hair, fair skin, dark eyes. The hilt was outlined in gold and silver with a red diamond embedded within it. It was beautiful, but how could Tarni attack the Chimera with it? She'd never fought with any weapon of any kind in her life!

"Stygian iron." Nico explained. "Almost never misses a target. Don't lose it!"

Tarni swallowed and nodded, readying the blade in her hands. If she were to fight this thing, she'd seem professional, even if she were an amateur.

"Ready?" Nico glanced at Tarni. His black eyes met hers and - for a scary moment - Tarni totally forgot what she was doing. She shook her head to clear it.

"No?"

"Jump, Fahl!"

At first Tarni thought it was Nico yelling and she was about to jump when she noticed Donnie plowing towards her at maximum speed. Tarni yelped and scurried away from the crazy boy's path. Donnie shot past her and - probably not accidently - crashed through Nico, not stopping once. Donnie leaped up onto the Chimera's muzzle and kicked it's eye.

_Oh, great. He's dead._ Tarni's stomach weighed a million pounds. The Chimera's roar of pain and anger shook the ground, causing a tremor that knocked Tarni to her knees.

Nico was obviously pretty irritated that Donnie had shoved him out of the way and was muttering in a different language as he jumped to his feet. "Fall back, Donnie! I got this!"

"You can't _always_ be the hero, GaDicoin." Donnie protested, clinging to the Chimera's mane. Kip seemed to be awake again, turning white as he tried to crawl away, but the Chimera was dancing something like the Russian dance all over the place and Kip couldn't go anywhere without getting whapped in the face by loose fur or a swinging snake tail.

_What do I do? _Tarni bit her tongue and tried to think, but was interrupted as yet another battle cry rose. This time, Mia plowed through both Nico _and_ Tarni.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" Nico cried, scrambling to his feet again. "Get back here! You have no experience!"

"Th-The emo's r-r-right!" Hale shouted grudgingly. "N-No exp-experience! Let Neon get the injuries!"

"Thanks, Sleet." Nico gave her a sour look. "Real kind of you."

"It's _Hale_!"

Tarni held her ears when the Chimera bellowed its anger again, drowning out Hale's shrieks of irritation. How could Tarni distract it? How would she lead it away from Kip?

She was totally clueless, so she did the first thing that popped into her head; "I'm over here, ugly!"

The Chimera turned in surprise, angrily gnashing its bloody jaws and glaring hatefully with those dark, evil eyes; black like Nico's, evil like a... an evil Chimera about to tear her apart. Tarni swallowed. _Attention? Check. Now what?_

_Depend on your instincts. You're half god. Depend on your instincts and let your actions do the rest._

Tarni looked around in confusion. It was that blasted voice again! Who was in her head?

The Chimera's battle cry jolted her back into reality. It leaped forward, serpent tail thrashing. Tarni yelped and rolled away just as its massive paws made contact with the ground, forming extra large craters where Tarni had just been standing.

_Lovely. Any more words of wisdom, Miss What's-Your-Face?_

But the voice in her head was silent. Tarni expected as much; mysterious people in the heroes' heads never answered back when you wanted them to.

Only one thing was on her mind; distract it.

Donnie was still clinging to its mane for dear life and Mia had somehow gotten onto its back. How the Chimera didn't see or feel that, Tarni didn't know, but she preferred it stayed that way.

"Yeah, you big ugly kitty cat! Kitty goat!" She screamed. "I'm talking to you! Or maybe you can't hear me even with those extra large ears. What do you do with them, fly?"

The Chimera let out a bellow Tarni was sure China could hear, and whipped its tail in her direction. The diamondback tail hissed and extended its evilly sharp fangs, awaiting the fatal bite. Tarni, paralyzed with fear, just stood there probably looking pretty dumb.

"Look out!"

And, just before the fangs could touch her, a black blade spun in a wild arch, slicing the snake's head clean from its scaly body. The head gave a dying shriek before crumbling to dust much like Kristina Kerr. The headless serpent tail began flitting everywhere, the pain-stricken Chimera shrieking its emotions at Nico, who was standing defiantly in front of Tarni.

"You had no idea what you were doing, did you?" Nico muttered.

Tarni shook her head, but even as she did, an idea sparked in her head. It was absolutely crazy... Insane, actually. In every way possible, it could go wrong and may end up killing someone. She only had one try.

"Nico," She took the advantage of asking him while the Chimera was still throwing a tantrum, not counterattacking just yet. "You said Stygian iron never misses its target, right?

"I said _almost_ never." He responded, still glaring at the monster as it fitfully screeched and tossed the two clinging demigods about. "Why?"

"One." Tarni bit her lip. She had horrible aim, and she could end up impaling someone besides whom she was aiming for; the Chimera.

Nico's eyes widened. "Tarni! You've never thrown those things before! Don't!"

"Two," Tarni drew back her arm and locked her eyes on her target.

Nico tried to turn, but the snake tail came back and thwacked him in the head. He was thrown backwards and almost into Tarni. Tarni leaped away to avoid getting caught in Nico's fall, and squeezed her eyes shut.

_Three._

She threw the shadowy knife at the Chimera.

Now, Tarni would've said it was glorious, and that it hit the Chimera perfectly, and that she was the hero of the day, blah, blah. The point was that that didn't happen. In fact, her plan failed miserably.

It sailed past the Chimera's messed up snout, not even glazing him. In fact, it missed him by two feet. If cats could look smug, this one certainly did.

_Oh, snap. I should've listened to Nico. I should have listened to Nico. I should... have..._

Tarni gaped at the Stygian iron blade as it flew. It had missed where Tarni had meant to hit, but it was still airborne. Time slowed down. The dagger flipped tip over hilt again and again until, finally, it was caught by the hilt by... Mia?

Mia stared at the knife in her hand, eyes wide. She quickly looked from the dagger to the Chimera and to the dagger again. She threw a helpless glance at Nico. _What do I do with it?_

Nico forced himself to his feet. Tarni gasped at the sight of the large, bloody wound running down the side of his face and ending with a cut lip. He spat blood out of his mouth and glanced at Tarni. "It's just a scratch. No biggie." Tarni wasn't convinced.

Nico then waved to Mia, shouting some stuff in a different language before yelling, "_Kill the freaking thing already_!"

Mia nodded shakily, bouncing on the back of the Chimera like a rag doll as it still stalked towards Tarni and Nico like a predator hunting prey. Nico was injured. Tarni was paralyzed. Donnie was weaponless. Kip still lay back where he was passed out in the cold grass with Hale hovering unresponsively over him, staring at the monster while frozen with fear. It was all up to Mia, now.

Mia's terrified eyes darted from Nico to the Chimera, then back at Nico and finally just ended up observing the Chimera's head, as if wondering where to impale. Donnie shouted something up at her that probably ranged from _Hurry up! _to _I like cheeseburgers!_

The Chimera was coming closer all the while, gaining courage though glancing warily at Nico's sword from time to time. Nico was forced to back up while Tarni cowered not-so-bravely behind him. How could the reckless kid not drop the weapon and run off screaming?

Finally, Tarni's fingers brushed something hard and cool. She turned around only to find the cave wall behind her. Nico and she couldn't back up any more. They were basically trapped. Tarni looked up at Nico's face, expecting reassurance. Instead, Nico seemed to be on the verge of retreating. He looked like a cornered cat; really, really scared.

_Put up an act, Tarni._ Miss What's-Her-Face's voice came again.

_An act? Ooh, now you're speaking my language!_

"Don't you have any ideas, oh, great, conquering hero?" Tarni hissed at Nico. She knew she probably wasn't helping in the slightest, but while Mia was taking her own sweet time figuring out where the shadow knife should pierce, she and Nico had to come up with some kind of distraction _fast_.

"Oh, of course I've got a plan! Because everything just magically comes to me while a deadly, fire-breathing, venomous cat thing is coming at me!" Nico yelled. "I'm not immune to panic attacks! Why don't _you_ come up with something?"

"You said you've fought off worse monsters before!" Tarni protested, and gestured at the Chimera while trying to send the message with her eyes it was an act. "Plus, you jumped backwards off a national monument on _purpose_! Tell me you're not going to chicken out on this!"

"I'm not chickening!" Nico shot back, nodding slightly as an answer to her eye-talk.

"You so are!"

"Not!"

"Are!"

Tarni and Nico continued this as everyone else, including the Chimera, watched in surprise. Were they seriously doing this in a fight to the death? The Chimera cocked its head. Mia looked up.

_Do it, Mia! Do it!_ Tarni's eyes screamed as she fired another convincing "Yes you are!" at Nico. Nico also looked at Mia in a _What are you waiting for?_ glare while he yelled back in an overdramatic teenager way; "I am _not_!"

Tarni's eyes laughed at him while he continued the act. "I'll even prove I'm not chickening. Watch this!"

He was probably planning to throw his sword or something at the Chimera, but it was that moment that Mia decided to drive the knife into the creature's neck. The Chimera whirled, startled out of its confused state. It was already crumbling as its catty face gave the clear emotion of _oh, snap_.

As it dissipated into gold dust, it jerked one final time. Mia was tossed off and tumbled over the wet grass a couple of times before settling at Nico's feet. She looked up with a maniacal grin plastered on her dirt smeared face. "That. Was. _Awesome_! Can we do it again?"

...

**Hope it wasn't too random. I had to add a funny part! It was getting too dramatic, and way overly dramatic is not my style. Oh, well, hope you liked it! Again, sorry for not updating for a bit. This chapter was a little hard!**

**- Over and out -**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


	12. An Idea?

"Geez, Mia!" Nico retorted as Mia picked herself up, brushing mud and dirt off. "Thanks for taking forever!"

"Oh, please, you were grateful for the delay; admit it!" Mia scoffed. "You and Fahl - oh, never mind."

Tarni blushed deeper than a sunburn. "Mia!" She shrieked angrily, practically slapping her own face as she tried to hide behind her hands.

"What?" Mia asked innocently, a genuinely curious expression on her face. She then took the shadow knife carefully by the blade, offering the hilt to Tarni. "Thanks for the knife, Fahl. I love catching sharp objects about to impale me."

"Oh, it's not mine," Tarni waved it away. "It's Nico's"

"Aw, go ahead and take it, Tarni." Nico shrugged. "It's dead weight on me. I've already got a sword."

Tarni stared at him for a couple of seconds - _Are you seriously handing me a sharp object? _- before she took the knife with a wide grin. "Thanks!"

"That was so epic!" Donnie whooped, caked with monster dust and shed Chimera hair. He shook his head vigorously, tossing his hair about and sending dust and dirt flying. He jumped up and rushed over to join Nico, Tarni, and Mia's circle. His eyes were full of hearty mirth as he pointed at Nico and Tarni.

"You two sounded just like my sister and her boyfriend whenever they have this fight. 'No I didn't', 'Yes you did!'. Oh, gosh... Oh, gosh..." He double over, clutching his sides as he cracked up.

"Shut up, man." Nico huffed. "It was an act."

"Oh, sure, sure." Donnie's snicker that followed gave away his lingering amusement. "Sure it was."

"So, where to now?" Tarni turned to Nico. "Annabeth said we were going the southern route in a U-turn. What does that mean?"

"We're not even halfway." He muttered flatly. "We should've kept running. We should've stopped at a place closer to Camp Half-Blood than this."

"Well," Mia yawned boredly. "When you guys find a way to get us there in ten minutes, you tell me."

Nico kicked at the ground and hissed something exasperatedly in a different language. The wound he'd received in the Chimera-fight cut across his face like cracked glass, still bleeding. If Tarni hadn't known the kid before she'd seen him like this, she would've run off to call the police. She was glad Donnie and Mia didn't mention it.

Tarni took in her surroundings. The sky was lighter, so that meant they'd wasted at least an hour of good time. A few feet in front of the cave where they were standing was a mound of sulfur smelling golden-yellow monster dust just chilling there as if to say, _Yeah, whatever, I do this every day. No biggie._ Out where they left them, Hale and Kip were passed out in the middle of the grass, making an addition sign with their unconscious selves. It shamed Tarni that she felt satisfied of how lame they looked; probably because she was still sore about being third wheel the other day. _Oh, well._

Nico suddenly looked up. His wild eyes and white face in addition to his scary head wound made him look like a maniacal madman as he rushed back into the cave like his life depended on it.

Mia's green eyes were wide in confusion. "What the heck was that all about?"

Tarni sighed. "His ominous actions never fail to surprise me."

It was no more than thirty seconds when Nico rushed out again, his dimensional backpack in tow. He had this crazy grin on his face that made Tarni unconsciously reflect to what Annabeth had told him before she ran off with her little group of demigods; _Good luck, and Nico, do _not _get into any trouble._

Nico knelt before the girls and Donnie while unzipping the black schoolbag. "I've got one in here somewhere! I can't believe I didn't think of this before... Perfect! I'd bet Percy hasn't thought of _this_ one yet... Hey, Tee, did you see any ponds or whatever when we passed by?"

_Tee?_ Tarni thought to herself, conscious of the hot red flushing into her cheeks. _Did he just give me a cute nickname?_ "Not that I've seen. Mia?"

"Ponds?" Mia's nose scrunched while she thought. "No ponds... too bad. I guess a lake wouldn't work then?"

"Nope, it works just fine!" Nico was strangely happy, and Tarni felt an edge of concern eat at her mind. _Nico, do _not_ get into any trouble._ For all Tarni knew, he was going to jump off a cliff and expect everyone else to follow.

"Your faces are going to be _priceless_!" Nico snickered, reaching into the backpack with almost his whole arm. It looked so strange... like some magician's trick - a hole in the table to pull the rabbit out. Tarni would've considered this if she wasn't absolutely sure there was not a hole in the ground before them.

Finally, Nico tore his hand out of the bag, holding, in satisfaction, a weird yellow coin.

"What is that?" Donnie gasped. "Is that...? Where...?"

"This, my friend, is a real gold drachma." Nico explained as if Donnie were some four year old. "And even though it's been buried at the bottom of a schoolbag for a few years collecting dust, I'm sure Iris will accept it nonetheless. Now, Mia, where did you say that lake was?"

...

**Sorry it was so short! I've got a great idea for the chapter after this one, and this is all I was planning to put in this one... Didn't know it'd be so short! Well, hope you enjoyed it!**

**Cookies for all you viewers! (#) ($) (%) (^) (&) (*) (::) I know, strange cookies, but pick one anyways! :D**

**Bye!**

**-Over and out,**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


	13. Rainbows and Creepy Horse Dudes

**Hey guys! Gosh, over 4,000 views! When I saw that I was all like 0_0. Thanks guys! Love it! *Throws random dance party***

**Anyway, on with the story. Left you on a cliffhanger. Enjoy!**

**...**

After shaking awake a very cranky Hale and a shaky Kip, Nico turned expectantly to Mia. "Do you remember where the lake is?"

Mia looked taken aback. "Don't you know how to find it, Mr. Wilderness Expert?"

"I'm not Percy. The water doesn't _call_ to me like it does to Percy. I don't remember where it is; do you?"

"I'm not Percy either. I don't know where it is! I just remember seeing a lake coming in!"

Tarni huffed, and looked around. The sun was beating down from almost directly overhead now. They were wasting time.

_Wait..._ Tarni squinted. _Is that a...?_

Sure enough, Tarni could see, just over the trees, a flutter of a thousand different colors. It was almost like a multicolored mist in a dome-like shape just over the trees to her left. _A rainbow!_

Tarni knew enough about rainbows. Her father was a famous artist and thought it was important to teach Tarni everything he knew about colors; particularly rainbows. She knew rainbows formed when light shone through water, and usually formed after rain, but it was too late in the day to assume that the rainbow came from last night's downpour. That could only mean the rainbow was the conclusion of light reflecting off of a body of water. Mia's lake!

"Guys!" Tarni yelled, interrupting Nico and Mia's argument about Percy and lakes and spatulas (for some reason). "That rainbow over there; that's where your lake is!"

"What rainbow?" Kip asked, puzzled.

"Over there! The light from the sun is reflecting off the lake's surface, therefore creating a rainbow. Can't you see it?" Tarni pointed, but the others just looked at her like she was crazy.

"There's no rainbow, Tarni." Hale muttered flatly. "Good joke, though. You really got me there."

Tarni cocked her head, confused. A bud of anger bloomed in her chest. _Why aren't they listening to me? That rainbow is as obvious as the noses on their faces!_

Nico seemed to be the only interested one. "Where is this rainbow?" He questioned curiously.

"Right. There. Can't you guys see it? You can't possibly miss that!" Tarni fumed, pointing angrily over the trees.

Nico nodded, a startled look on his face. "I didn't see that coming. I did _not_ see that coming... Well, lead us to it, Tarni."

Tarni threw her hands up into the air. "Great! More mysteriousness. Alright, fine, if you guys are colorblind then. Follow me."

...

Everywhere the lake stretched, the colors danced like the northern lights. The wave of rippling rainbows took Tarni's breath away as she asked, "Are you sure you guys can't see this?"

"See _what_?" Hale growled irritably. "I can't see anything, Tee."

Nico shook his head. "Either you're crazy or... I did not-"

"Expect _what_?!" Tarni shrieked in distress, finishing his sentence for him. "Stop being mysterious!"

"Well, I'm afraid you're going to have to deal with my _mysteriousness_ for a little while longer until I'm absolutely sure I'm correct. Now, do you know if there's any mist source around here?"

"_Mist_?" Tarni scoffed. "Make up your mind! First water, then rainbows, then mist. What next?" With that she turned back to the multicolored light show to find any possible source of mist. Tarni listened intently. Sure enough, somewhere near the edge of the lake farther left was the sound of a rushing waterfall. Where there was a waterfall, there was mist.

She pointed. "That way." Tarni closed her eyes. She heard a rushing waterfall. She felt the mist. She could feel the rainbows were stronger and more colored over there. Why did she feel drawn to that? It was so strange, but Tarni didn't mind it. It felt almost as if it were her... natural habitat. It was where she _belonged_.

Nico was already headed in that direction. When nobody followed him, he turned in irritation. "Well, come on then! Unless you want to stay stuck here to be found by another Chimera."

Tarni, reminded of the Chimera, looked with concern at the wound on his face. It was bleeding with no signs of stopping, and it didn't look too clean. _Whatever he's doing,_ Tarni thought, biting her lip. _It'd better involve medical help for himself._

Shaking her head, she followed Nico and led her classmates toward the source of the mist.

...

The waterfall was swathed in ribbons of colors, from red to blue to yellow and more. The rainbows acted like ropes, wrapping the waterfall like a mummy, yet at the same time rippling outwards as if a strong wind was blowing them away. It was an intimidating sight, but also comforting, and Tarni felt the strong urge to sit down and rest for a while; to think. She felt as if she could daydream here all day and all throughout the night.

Nico nodded approvingly at his surroundings. "Pretty good. This'll work." He held up his gold coin which, mind you, was almost half the size of his hand.

Tarni watched as he threw coin into the humid air surrounding the waterfall. It disappeared as soon as it went through.

Tarni's eyes widened and she, as well as the rest of the teens, began to stutter in disbelief. "How... How...?"

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering." Nico struggled to keep a straight face when he saw the others'. "Chiron at Camp Half-Blood."

The mist shimmered in every kind of color Tarni could ever think of before twisting into an image; like the mist was a screen playing a movie.

On the screen of mist was a man. A very _tall_ man in which Tarni would've considered normal if not for the fact that from the waist down he was - no joke - a white stallion.

Tarni almost had a heart attack at the sight. Of course, she'd seen a Cyclopes, an _empousa_, and a Chimera in a short two days and almost died twice, yet she still about passed out from the sight of a half man half horse mix she began to consider as just not right. When would she ever get used to this?

Hale fainted, of course, being her own weak-of-heart sense. Kip had to catch her before she could crack her head on the hard ground, though he, himself, was pale. Mia seemed genuinely shocked - being her own not-right-in-the-head self - while Donnie seemed on the verge of panic. Tarni tried to tough out her shock and look as if she expected this. She may as well have been a cat impersonating a dog.

The man - horse, whatever - in the mist turned with a politely surprised expression on his face. "Ah, hello Ni-" He was cut short with his own strangled gasp. "Nico! what in the name of Zeus happened to you? Where did you get that awful wound?"

"It's just a scratch," Nico insisted as if talking to a horse dude in rainbow mist was perfectly normal. "Look, Chiron, I've called you to ask if you could send the Party Ponies over. We need a quick transport to Camp Half-Blood."

"'We'?" The horse dude - Chiron - cocked his head. He peered behind Nico where the other teen were cowering. "Ah. Oh, my! Five of them? However did you manage - ?"

"I'll explain later," Nico promised. "But for now we just need transport. One more thing; did Percy or Annabeth get back yet?"

"Percy? Annabeth?" Chiron scoffed. " I have not seen either of them in months. Why?"

"Thanks, Chiron!" Nico waved, ignoring Chiron's question. "Party Ponies, please."

"Oh, certainly, if you think you can stand them. I hope you're not getting yourself into trouble, Nico di Angelo. Good luck, and for the sake of Olympus, tend to that wound!"

With that, the image in the mist melted away in water droplets, dissipating back into normal mist.

There was a long pause of shock before Kip finally broke the silence with, "What the heck was that?"

"What? The coin, the mist, the message, or the man?" Nico asked, still struggling to keep a straight face.

"Everything!" Kip cried. "It's so insane that yesterday morning I woke up thinking that field trip would not include a whole Greek phenomenon! What the heck is happening, man?"

Nico shrugged indifferently to Kip's panic. "That was an Iris message. Chiron - the half horse dude - is a centaur. That's all you need to know right now. I'm sure they'll tell you everything at Camp Half-Blood."

"Including why I can see rainbows where others can't? Why you 'didn't expect this'?" Tarni muttered flatly.

"Yep." Nico gave her such a familiar smile that Tarni found herself blinking in surprise. _For a moment he looked a lot like... Never mind._

It was less than a minute when, suddenly, a horse crashed into the clearing. Tarni stumbled back, tripping and landing unflatteringly on her rear. Make that several horses. Make that several horse-_men_.

Tarni's eyes grew wide at seeing them in person. How did they get here so fast? Hale tripped over herself fainting again while Mia started cracking up, shouting that she was schizophrenic. Donnie dove cowardly behind Nico and Kip tripped over Tarni while backing up, accidently falling down next to her.

Nico seemed to be the only one not freaking out with his I'm-never-surprised attitude. He gave his companions a critical look while the other horse guys - probably centaurs like Chiron - wore startled expressions, like they'd never seen people react this way before.

"Hi, guys," Nico was obviously grasping the moment that he was the cool kid for once, probably feeling somewhat proud. "That was quick."

"Of course we're quick!" One of the creepy horse dudes piped up, probably hoping to end the awkward moment. "We're _centaurs_!"

"I was quickest." A younger centaur, seemingly twelve, beamed.

"No, no, Bop." An adult with a white stallion body scoffed. "Everyone knows _I'm_ the fastest here."

"You're so full of it, Jasp." Came the call of another "_I_ got here first, and you know it!"

Soon there was a full fledged argument on who was the fastest in the group. Nico's face fell into his palms as he shook his head.

Mia opened her mouth, then closed it again. It opened again, as if she wanted to say something. Finally, she just slapped her own forehead and shrieked, "_Spatula_!"

The centaurs looked over at her in confusion, the fight forgotten. Nico looked up at Mia in surprise, a smile twitching at the corners of his mouth. "Spatula?"

"Exactly!" She continued in a loud voice as if that solved everything. "I'm hungry, I'm lost, I'm freaking out, and for all it's worth, I have no existing clue what is going on here, but whatever _is _happening at this particular moment in time, can it _please_ not involve arguing because it's _giving me a headache_ and let's just _do _whatever we're here to _do_ already?!"

Tarni was struck speechless. Mia just lost it! Quiet, unsocial Mia who preferred her books and her iPod to anything else had just brought a pack of horse dudes to a loss for words with a complaint. Of course, Tarni couldn't blame her. She herself was about to blow her top.

Finally, the one called Jasp just shook his head. "Alright, alright. Hop on. Next stop, Camp Half-Blood!"

...

**Annabeth: ****Spatula? **

**Jay'sGirl: I know, but I was bored! ****Anyway, Thanks everyone, for the 4,000 views! So happy! :D**

**Now, pop quiz for everyone still reading: ATTENTION EVERYONE!**

**Guess the godly parents of the demigods in Nico's party (You don't have to guess Mia's or Donnie's because I didn't give you guys enough hints) and if you get them right, I'll let you know, you can tell me your character's descriptions and name and I'll let you make an appearance at Camp Half-Blood!**

**Love you all!**

**-Over and out,**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


	14. Another Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Alrighty. As most of you know, I said on my last author's note that if you guess Tarni, Hale, and Kip's godly parents, I'd let you make an appearance at Camp Half-Blood, right? Right. Kay. I'm still keeping the promise! This is the last announcement you guys, so if you want to make an appearance, now's the time! ****I'm not being obnoxious and rude. I'm just reminding you. :)**

**Whoohoo! Hope the story's okay! Hope you like it!**

**-Over and out,**

**/Jay'sGirl123**

**;D**


	15. Arriving at Camp Half-Blood

**Kay. Not much to say here... I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL OR PIKACHU! Or the saying on that shirt. Enjoy!**

**...**

_The horse dudes are extremely fast._

That was the only thought swimming through Tarni's mind as the centaurs peeled across the land, soon reaching Long Island; Tarni had no idea how, but decided she didn't really want to ask.

Nico thanked the centaurs and they dashed off at impossible speed. Tarni turned around, absorbing her surroundings.

There was a very steep hill, carpeted in golden yellow grass, in front of her with an abnormally large pine tree at the top. Draped over one of the tree's lower limbs was what looked like a golden sheepskin, though Tarni couldn't really tell from so far away. Wrapped around the tree's trunk was a strange scaly snakelike animal that Tarni suspected was anther Greek monster, though she couldn't tell which one it could be yet. No other human being could be seen besides Nico's group; and Tarni wasn't even sure _they themselves_ were humans.

Nico began to trek up the hill. He turned when no one was following him. "Well, come on, then! You're not going to magically float up to the Camp by yourselves!"

Hale and Kip exchanged glances with Tarni. Donnie shrugged. He and Mia rushed to catch up with Nico.

"Seems safe," Kip reported. "I mean, it doesn't seem like anything's trying to kill us at the moment."

"It doesn't _seem_ like it." Tarni muttered, trudging up the hill. The frigid dead grass crunched beneath her sneakers like frail glass. How could this outside Camp in the cold forests of Long Island possibly be better than a nice, warm Manhattan school? Tarni didn't want to spend the rest of the year shivering in a tent or a lame log cabin whose heater was broke. Where was the fun in a summer camp?

When she reached the top of the hill, Tarni found out exactly what.

There were twelve cabins arranged in a U with a few more cabins scattered here and there, looking as if they were newly built. They weren't the lame log things, either. They were carved from stone and held together with concrete, with statues flanking them and Greek names engraved in bold letters on the doors. They were _big_.

Better, Tarni caught sight of the activities taking place around the clearing, like volleyball, tennis and basketball - Tarni's absolute favorite sport. Tarni also caught a few other activities such as a dangerous looking climbing wall, combat on bridges in trees, sword fighting with real swords, archery, canoeing, and an Arts and Crafts activity where it seemed you made your own sword. Tarni was never going to be bored.

The best thing about the Camp was that the minute Tarni reached the top of the hill, it was warm, like summer, and the grass was green and the sky was clear; as if someone place an eternal-summer-bubble over the clearing. _Well,_ Tarni grinned. _the grass seriously is greener on the other side._

All at once, a loud, happy greeting cut into Tarni's silence. "Well, hi there!"

Tarni jumped six inches and tripped, landing ungracefully and almost tumbling back down the hill. She looked up, the idea of confronting whoever humiliated her on her mind.

In front of her was a tall, tan girl. She had long caramel hair with blue highlights that reached her knee length skirt that went very well with her jean jacket. Her green eyes were wide as she gave Tarni a startled look. "Sorry! Sorry! Here, let me help you." She held out a hand.

Tarni shrugged and let the girl help her up. No need staying mad at someone nice.

"Hi, Izzy." Nico addressed. "What's up?"

"The sky." The girl smiled. "You playing satyr, Nico?" she continued, gesturing towards the five teens behind him. To them, she added, "I'm Isabelle O'Kane, by the way. Daughter of Apollo."

"Actually, I was off chasing an _empousa_ posing as a student at their school. It was purely by coincidence that I came across a classroom literally full of demigods."

Izzy's smile faded. "An _empousa_? Don't tell me you're getting yourself involved in risky breakneck situations _again_." She sighed. "Did you catch it?"

"Yeah," Nico muttered. "After following her around and looking like a stalker."

_KK + NDA,_ Tarni thought. _Is that what Kristina was talking about?_

"I would've laughed at you," Izzy joked. "Well, come on!" She cheerily waved the new recruits towards the camp. "Chiron's waiting!"

...

Chiron was even creepier up close.

His horse body made him so tall Tarni had to crane her neck just to meet his eyes. Or maybe she was just short. Either way, it didn't help Tarni's anxiety to even be around the weird hybrid horse man.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron's deep one-thousand-year-old voice rumbled. He held up a clipboard "Names, please."

Mia swallowed. "Mia Torgerson." She squeaked.

Donnie glanced at her and added weakly, "Donnie Ride."

"H-H-Hale Ja-Jacobi." Hale stuttered.

"Kip Hadix."

Tarni was mute. Chiron looked up from his clipboard, brow furrowed. "And who might you be, dear?"

Hale elbowed her. Tarni tried to talk, but her mouth couldn't form any words. Finally, Nico impatiently introduced, "Tarni Fahl." Chiron scribbled something on his clipboard, and Nico frowned not-quite-over his shoulder. "No, that's F-A-H-L."

Chiron corrected himself and tucked the clipboard into one of the bags draped over his horse back. He grinned widely at the demigods. "Well! How lovely to have new demigods for our beloved Camp Half-Blood! Who might your parents be?"

"You mean _parent_." Mia sighed. "We only went to that school because our single parents couldn't care for us anymore."

Tarni was instantly pulled into a vague memory; _her color-obsessed father... her tiny house... her brother..._

_Her brother..._

Tarni shook her head and blinked against the hotness burning her blue eyes. _No. Don't think too hard on it._ But she couldn't help remembering how much Nico looked like him when he smiled at her with that cute smile that always appeared on her brother's face. Too much like him.

Chiron shook his head. "No, you heard me correctly, my dear. Look up," Chiron pointed upwards with his bony finger. "They're there. Right up there in Olympus."

Mia's eyes widened. "B-But that's not possible! Greek gods aren't real!"

"Neither are giant Cyclopes and bloodthirsty Chimeras." Nico reminded her. "Yet here they are. Look around!" He gestured to the entire Camp. "How do you think this exists without the Greek legends? I didn't believe it much, either, but they are. And one of them is your mom or dad."

Hale fainted again. Tarni barely noticed. All she could think about was how difficult this was to process. It was easy with the monsters, but with the _gods_? Real? One of them being her mom? Incredible! In the back of her mind, Tarni was still doubting, and suspecting this could probably be some elaborate hoax. But how?

"Well, if they really are real," Tarni voiced her thoughts. "Then who's my mom?"

Chiron gave her a warm smile. "That will be determined soon enough."

That was when the curly haired boy burst in yelling.

...

If Tarni could ever give helpful advice, it would be to not talk seriously about a serious subject before an ADHD boy stumbles into the room shrieking something about Pokémon.

There Tarni was, thinking she might actually believe the horse-man hybrid and the very pale boy about the Greek gods being real and all, when, suddenly, a tall lanky boy burst into the room, shouting like a maniac:

"_I won! I won! I won!_" He was babbling in a shrill voice, waving a Wii remote around as if it were on fire. "_Pikachu comes out on top once again!_"

"What in my father's name are you _talking about_?" Nico hissed. "Shoo, Leo! Scram!"

"Nico!" Leo beamed... literally. His face was glowing like at any second it'd burst into flames. "You totally missed out, bro! Gosh, two months worth of all night video game parties... _absent_! I won against the Stoll bros twice, man. You shoulda seen me; I was all like, _wahpow_!" He made a sound affect and crashed a fist into his other hand for demonstration.

Nico had an annoyed look on his face... and a little bit of interest. "What game was it?"

"_Super Smash Bros Brawl_!"

Nico perked up, all irritation forgotten. "Dude, you gotta let me play."

Leo nodded vigorously his Wii remote smacking against the wall. "Competition! Competition! I like competition! Come on, bro!"

With that, Nico abandoned the demigods and Chiron and took off after Leo.

Hale, who had woken up from Leo's screams of joy, shook her head in disgust. "Just when I thought he was decent."

Suddenly, an olive skinned girl poked her head into the room. Chiron threw his hands up and clomped off, muttering something about how he was always interrupted. The olive skinned girl shrugged and hopped into the room. She had black, wavy hair that bounced around her face when she walked and a bubbly expression on her smiling face. She was wearing cute faded blue jeans that flared at the ankles around her white sneakers and a fitting gray-black tee that bore the words in a squiggly white font, 'If You Think I'm Crazy, You Should See My Friends'. **(A/N I have a shirt just like that! :D)**

"Hi!" She giggled. "Have you seen Leo around here? I lost him."

Donnie flushed and started wringing his hands nervously. "Er, uh, went that way, uh, ahem."

She grinned hugely. Then she cocked her head. "Haven't seen you around here before. Are you newbies?"

They all nodded except for Donnie, who was still mumbling gibberish and fiddling with his hands.

"Oh! Hello! My name's Saphira! Daughter of Poseidon. Lovely to meet you!" She bubbled, thrusting out her olive hand to shake. "Leo's my boyfriend, by the way. That's why I'm looking for him. So ya can't have him. He's taken!" She eyed Tarni, Hale, and Mia suspiciously, as if one of them would dare say otherwise. Once she was completely sure the girls weren't going to duel her for the video-game obsessed teen, she plastered her happy face back on again. "Well, gotta go! See you at capture-the-flag!"

Saphira gave them a jaw breaking smile and bounced, giggling, back out the door.

Kip blinked. "Interesting."

Tarni sighed; not from weariness, but from excitement. Time to play!

**... **

**ATTENTION YA'LL!**

**Okay. ****music lover bwg and cookingscarlet, hope you guys are okay with your OCs! **

**Guest who guessed, if you would like to be included in the other chapter, you can review your character. :) **

** whitneyramey52, cookie for trying! (~) Frosting! :D**

**music lover bwg, I added Leo in there for you. He'll be the only one from HoO in here.**

**Hope this was okay, guys. I wanted to add a lot more, but the chapter is long enough as it is. **

**Read and review! You don't have to, but they always put a smile on my face. :D Bye!**

**-Over and out,**

**/Jay'sGirl123**


End file.
